


Just My Own Star

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred Is Still A Dork, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hint of Giripan if you squint, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided-RusAme, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Alfred Jones has a super big crush on his childhood best friend and Drama Club star, Arthur Kirkland. He finally decided to ask him out before the end of the semester. There's just one problem though, he has no idea if he can actually pull it off.





	Just My Own Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I took my sweet ass time writing this. I started writing this before Christmas, and then finished it afterwards. I wanted to write a High School AU, but do a plot that hasn't quite been done yet. (I like doing that)

~°~°~°~°~°~°~

 

Alfred bit on his lip as he stared down at the blank worksheet laying before him on his desk.

 

His bottom lip had to be nothing but a torn mess by now; he had a bad habit of biting on it when he was frustrated or distracted. It wasn't his fault that Algebra was stressful. He just had more important things on his mind, thank you.

 

Looking up from the blank worksheet and scanning the room, he quickly found the source of his distraction. He was sitting a few rows in front of him, actually doing his work and judging by his pace; was really concentrating on it. 

Alfred had a super big crush on Arthur Kirkland. It wasn't that hard to admit it in his mindset. He had known him since elementary school, meeting him when he first moved to America from England. He only started to feel for him during their freshman year of high school. Now they were both juniors, and his silly crush had stubbornly gotten stronger.

Alfred finally got tired of the small twinges of pain that came from biting his lip and chewed on the top of his pencil as he quietly watched Arthur. He couldn't see his face, but Alfred knew him well enough to know that his face was set in an expression full of concentration. 

Oh for all the love of anything, he should just ask Arthur out already. What did he have to lose? Well, a lot actually. Every single time he thought about it and gathered up the courage to try asking him out, he would fail. He tried talking to the Brit whenever possible, always staying behind after school to catch him after the Drama Club meetings; which Arthur never missed.

Which was why, after many heated discussions with his subconscious and his most trusted friends, he made the resolution to ask Arthur out before the end of the semester. He was damned determined that he would not let any awkwardness or otherwise get in his way. 

 

He just didn't have any idea of how he was going to do that yet.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell. Alfred inwardly sighed in relief and stuffed the still blank worksheet in his bag. He wasn't worried about it at all. He'd just rush to do it the next morning and turn it in. He always got a perfect grade in this class without even trying anyway. He was impressively skilled at math.

 

His eyes found themselves trailing on Arthur again as he moved to follow the chattering students out of the classroom. He plastered a grin on his face and walked towards him.

"Hey, Artie! Wait up!" He called.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Arthur, not Artie or any other insufferable nickname you've come up with." Arthur said, glaring at the grinning American now walking beside him. Despite the constant bickering, Alfred considered them great friends, even if Arthur wouldn't willingly agree.

Alfred decided to move forward and change the subject. 

"Do you have a Drama Club meeting again today? I could give ya a ride home." Alfred asked. He knew for a fact Arthur always walked to school.

"Yes, and I don't need you driving me home. I'm perfectly fine walking the two miles distance." Arthur answered with a scowl. "Besides I hardly think you'd want to keep waiting for me any longer, we're going to be fairly busy in the next few months."

Alfred brightened up a little. Arthur saying the Drama Club was busy only meant one thing, they were planning something big.

"I don't mind waiting. Why are you broskiez gonna be busy?" Alfred asked, though he sort of already had an idea of what Arthur was going to say. The Englishman had been apart of the Drama Club since the two had started high school.

Arthur looked at Alfred pointedly. "Did you not listen to the morning announcements? We've started on the spring play productions. They announced auditions this morning."

Alfred frowned a bit. He may or may not have been trying to catch a little extra sleep when the morning announcements went on through the intercom. 

"Haha, must of missed it then." Alfred said quickly, pretending he didn't see Arthur roll his eyes. "What were you guys doing again?" 

Arthur glared at Alfred. "We're doing a version of "Our Town"." Alfred thought for a moment. It was probably yet another play based on something he had barely even heard about. Alfred almost wished the Drama Club would do something more appealing. 

Alfred waited patiently while Arthur grabbed whatever he needed from his locker. He noticed that Arthur's locker was a lot more neat and organized than his own was. How he managed that was beyond Alfred. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Arthur asked. Alfred snapped out of it and realized he had been staring directly at Arthur. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Stupid crush.

"Heh, nope! I have a free period." Alfred said, trying to regain his composure. He reassured his mind that it wasn't like he was about to ask him out right then and there, it wasn't anywhere near a good time. He already felt like he was blowing away his chances somehow. "Er, don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked quickly.

Arthur scowled at the American. "Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you let me get there before I end up late." He said, seemingly annoyed. Alfred's mind twinged at the familiar grumpy demeanour that the Brit usually had. He was one of the lucky few to know there was another side to him though, that he was indeed capable of giving a genuine smile.

 

But he wanted to see it more. He wanted to embrace Arthur and tell him again and again how much he-

 

"Bloody hell, Alfred are you paying attention?!" He heard Arthur snap at him. He blinked rapidly and turned his gaze to meet Arthur's. This didn't help much; he ended up trying not to focus too much on the bright emerald orbs that he admired so much glaring back at him.

"Sorry dude! Kinda lost my train of thought there." Alfred said, giving a bit of a fake laugh. Not good, he was probably making the other mad at him. "I'll just leave you to go to class then!" 

Arthur blinked. "Oh, right. Of course. I'll see you later Alfred." Arthur said, seeming a little distracted? Alfred felt confused as he watched Arthur walk away, not even waiting for his reply. Did Arthur seem… disappointed that he had to stop talking to him maybe?

Alfred shook his head and started walking again. No. There was no way. He was getting his hopes up. The only hope that he had to have was hope to make himself draw up any extra courage to ask him out. Too much of false hope could be a bad thing. 

Ugh, Alfred was feeling a headache coming on. He had homework to do too. Stupid math. He silently cursed his luck as he headed out in the school courtyard. He looked around it, trying to spot someone he knew. He need someone to distract him from the misfortune of today. He didn't have very many real friends, despite his popularity amongst the students.

He perked up slightly at spotting a familiar head of short black hair poking out from behind the bushes. He quickly made his way over to his long time friend, Kiku. He had known him for as long as he had known Arthur. He was one of the only two people Alfred had admitted his crush to.

 

"Kiku!" Alfred said, grinning. He sat down on the bench next to the smaller Japanese student. He looked up from his book and gave a slight smile.

"Konnichiwa, Arfred-san." Kiku said politely in his usual Japanese accent. He closed the book and met Alfred gaze with his light brown eyes, vacant of any visible emotion. "how are you today?" 

"Eheh, not that good I guess." Alfred answered honestly, not meeting his friend's gaze. He noticed Kiku was reading a manga. It had a girl with a weird bun hairdo and a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead on the cover. Weird. It looked vaguely familiar. He'd have to ask about it some other time.

"Is it to do with your crush?" Kiku said quietly. Alfred tensed up a little. How did he always guess that?

"Yeah, I guess." Alfred said, looking down at the ground. He noticed the grass matched the colour of Arthur's eyes almost perfectly. He groaned slightly. "I can't seem to get him out my mind, Kiku. I don't even have the guts to ask him out!" He kicked at the grass, causing a bit of dirt to accelerate.

"Did you not have a pran to confess to him before the end of the semester?" Kiku asked. 

Alfred nodded, resting his chin on his hand. "Yeah. I have no idea how the hell I'm gonna do that though. I'm so screwed."

Kiku seemed to nod a little, as if he was sympathetic to the American next to him. Alfred liked that Kiku was trying to help him. He seriously owed him one. Maybe he should offer to help him with his crush on a Greek twelfth grader who he also has trouble confessing to.

"Have you tried reaving a note in his rocker, Arfred-san?" Kiku suggested.

Alfred tilted his head with curiosity. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

"You courd reave a note in his rocker, terring him to meet you at a specific time and prace." Kiku elaborated, little hints of seriousness in his voice that his eyes did not support in the least.

Alfred frowned a little. "Can't I just tell him I have a crush on him in the note?" He asked nervously.

The Japanese student shook his head. "Sōde wa nai omoimasu, your confession will have more meaning to it if you do it in person. If you want to show Arthur that you rearry mean what you say, then you must terr him in person."

Alfred nodded slowly. He didn't think the plan was half bad. "Maybe I could do that. What do I write though?"

Kiku stared for a moment. "It would be best to ask Arthur to meet you somewhere on schoor grounds after crasses are over, and terr him it is important."

Alfred gave a lopsided grin. Just the sound of telling Arthur to meet him someplace, even if it was still on school grounds excited him a little. The thought of it being so he could confess to the Briton made him twinge with a large amount of anxiety though. Oh boy.

"Got a pen and paper I could borrow?" Alfred asked suddenly, remembering that all of his own school stuff was in his locker. Kiku nodded and grabbed his bag. In a matter of seconds, he was handed a blank sheet of lined paper and a pen. 

"Thanks Kiku! I owe you one! Wish me luck!" Alfred yelled as he dashed towards the building, leaving a now surprised Kiku behind.

He dashed through the halls, bypassing students and ignoring annoyed teachers, yelling at him not to run on the hallways. He located Arthur's locker and checked the clock that hung on the opposite wall. Fifteen more minutes till classes let out for the day. Perfect.

He quickly put the paper to the locker next to him for support and took the cap of the pen. He gently put the pen towards the paper, but suddenly stopped.

 

What exactly would he write?

 

His grammar sucked, he was reminded daily by both Arthur and his English teacher. If he wanted to deliver the message that it was important, he should probably write it as neatly and perfect as possible. He finally put the pen on the paper, words coming to mind.

 

"Hey! Meet me at the big oak tree in the school courtyard after the Drama Club meeting. I need to talk to you. It's really important.

Sincerely, Alfred."

 

"Привет там, Alfredka." Said a heavily accented female voice from behind him. Alfred turned his head to see Anya behind him. He nearly jumped and quickly hid the now written note in his pocket. Anya was one of the last people Alfred wanted to know about his crush on Arthur. The girl gave him the creeps.

"Err, hi Anya." Alfred said nervously, annoyed at the sudden appearance of the Russian girl in front of him. He couldn't say he was friends with Anya, but he didn't really hate her either. They disagreed a lot, but it never got physical or really heated up. Alfred had a philosophy not to hit girls. After all, it wasn't a very heroic thing to do. 

"What have you got there, comrade?" Anya said, her violet eyes boring into Alfred's. 

"None of your business." Alfred said, glaring at Anya. The Russian giggled a little and stepped closer to Alfred. Alfred noticed how tall Anya really was, realizing he was only centimeters taller than her. He didn't like how close she was getting to him. His back was now pressed up on the lockers behind him as Anya closed in on him. Oh god, Arthur could be here any minute, and here Alfred was, being trapped by Anya, a student a full year younger than him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alfred said, now nervous by the notion that Arthur could catch him being so intimate with someone else, especially Anya of all people. Yuck!

"I have something to share with you Alfredka." Anya said, staring straight at Alfred. Oh no, no, no, no. Alfred tried to push Anya away, but the girl in front of him seemed determined to keep him there. Suddenly she lunged forward, and brought her lips smashing into Alfred's.

Alfred's eyes widened sharply at the kiss. What in the hell!?! Anya pushed him into a kiss?! This was so wrong! Holy shit, this was wrong. Wait, didn't he hear rumours that Anya had a crush on her fellow senior, Yao Wang? Why the hell was she kissing Alfred?!

He pushed Anya away from him, using more strength than before and forcing her out of the kiss. She frowned, staring back at the now horrified American.

 

Then he saw it.

 

Standing only a few feet away, was Arthur.

 

Oh shit.

 

Alfred's heart dropped into his sneakers as he lifted his head above Anya's platinum blond hair to stare, completely horrified and confused at his crush. He looked.......almost blank. When Alfred met his gaze, Arthur looked away and turned around sharply, walking away at a rapid pace. Alfred didn't even get the chance to call out to him.

"What's wrong, любить?" Anya asked, turning around in confusion to see what Alfred was staring at. Seeing that there was no one there, she turned back and furrowed her brow at the younger blonde.

"Do you not accept my feelings?" She said suddenly, her expression dropping. Alfred glanced back at where Arthur stood moments ago before meeting Anya's gaze again. She looked disappointed, but her eyes were vacant of any hurt that Arthur's might of had. 

"Anya..... N-no I don't." Alfred said hesitantly, becoming increasingly worried about what Arthur was thinking right now. Oh god, did he think Alfred enjoyed that horrible kiss with Anya? 

 

He had to fix things. Now. Right now.

 

"любить?" Anya said, her voice becoming louder. "I thought you liked me back. I've been admiring you from afar for months now."

Well that fell flat on Alfred. He had been crushing on Arthur for years. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I-I, well..." Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. 

"I need to go." Alfred said loudly, pushing Anya away and running back down the halls. He didn't care to look behind him to see her reaction as he raced down the halls. He had to find Arthur. There was no way he was going to leave things the way they were. Forget the note, it was now or never.

He had no idea where to look for Arthur though. He came to a screeching halt as the realization kicked in. He racked his brains for any idea for where Arthur may of run off to. School was over, did he simply go home?

No wait, Alfred remembered now. That Drama Club meeting! He checked his watch; it started in forty-five minutes. Maybe he was in the auditorium then. He took off again, only stopping when he reached the big double doors that led to the school auditorium. He panted as he gripped the big golden handles on the old fashioned doors. 

Okay, so maybe running across the school building twice in a row wasn't such a good idea. Neither were those two hamburgers from earlier either...

He grunted as he pushed open the large door and entered the huge dim room. He looked around; there was barely anyone in here. He looked over to the technology equipment booth next to the doors and found a Greek senior with long brown hair, asleep in the chair. 

He spotted a bundle of messy blonde hair sticking out from one of the rows closer or the stage, and froze a little. It was Arthur. He had found him. 

He walked down the aisle as fast as he could, not moving his eyes from Arthur. Finally he made it down to the row Arthur was sitting in, his heartbeat nearly skipped a beat. Arthur was seated in one of the chairs in the middle of the row, his head leaning on the thick metal and fabric of the chair in the row in front of him. Alfred couldn't see his face so he guessed Arthur didn't know he was there yet. A pain of guilt rang through Alfred's mind, and he felt the sudden need to comfort the Brit, whether he was really hurt or not.

Alfred moved forward, weaving between the chairs till he was right next to Arthur. Trying to make as little noise as possible, he pulled the seat next to him down, and slowly sat down.

 

Neither of them moved for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to Alfred. He couldn't help but fidget a little as the silence continued, his anxiety growing the longer it stayed.

"What do you want?" Arthur said, his voice coming out in small mumbles. It sounded like Arthur had been sulking, or even worse. Oh god...

"I, uh..." He cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you." Alfred said clearly, noticing how his words echoed slightly in the enormous room. He hoped that Greek guy in the front wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Don't you have a new girlfriend to talk to?" Arthur said, his words sounding forced. Alfred frowned. The thought of him actually liking Anya was so ridiculous, Alfred would be laughing in any normal circumstance.

"Anya?" Alfred said, his voice dripping with sincerity he didn't know he had. "Dude, I thought I've told you I don't like girls."

Arthur lifted his head slightly to glare at the American. Alfred noticed with horror that Arthur's eyes were watery, filled with tears ready to fall. Had he actually ended up making the Birt cry? He didn't think that was possible.

"Why would I think about your bloody sexuality when all I saw was you snogging that Russian sophomore like that?" Arthur said, glaring deeply at Alfred. He gulped, his guilt and anxiety building.

"For the record, she kissed me, Arthur." Alfred corrected, abandoning any nicknames he had for the Brit. "I don't like her at all. She forced me into it."

The other stayed silent, not looking at Alfred. He breathed deeply and started muttering a bunch of words under his breath that sounding a lot like British swear words. 

"So you really don't fancy Anya?" Arthur asked, anxiety in his voice that Alfred swore was there. It seemed so weird for the grumpy and stuck up person Alfred thought he knew so well to act like this.

"If "fancy" is some British thing that means "like" then no." Alfred confirmed, tilting his head slightly. "Hell no, dude, she's crazy."

Arthur seemed to hesitate, as if he was taking this in. He then looked back at the American. Alfred noticed with a pang of guilt that Arthur's eyes were still a watery. He wanted to hug the Brit and tell him how sorry he was for hurting him like this.

"Is there something else you want to say? You staring again." Arthur said, raising a enormous brow. Alfred blinked rapidly. 

 

Now is the time. It's now or never Alfred.

 

Alfred gulped, looking into Arthur's bright green eyes. Oh god he wasn't ready. Even after all that, he wasn't ready. Oh god, shit. What would he say, damm it! His mind filled with complete chaos as he stared back at Arthur, not moving.

"Bloody idiot, are you listening to me?" Arthur said, scowling at Alfred.

"Ilikeyou!" Alfred blurted out, immediately covering his mouth the second the words left it. Oh god, what the hell was that? That was weak! Why was he such a idiot?!

 

Arthur's brow furrowed. "What? I didn't catch that." He said.

Alfred took a deep breath and looked down at his knees. It was too late. The cat was out of the bag and prancing around the room, refusing to come back. No point in denying it now.

"I like you." Alfred said, this time slower. "As in, like like you. I've had a crush on you since freshman year." He didn't look at Arthur, too afraid of his reaction to even attempt glancing in his direction. "A-actually, it might of started before that, I have no idea really, I've just really fell in love with you around that time and, I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I've been trying to confess for years, I just kept getting too scared, and now I've gone and hurt you and-"

 

"Alfred, shut up."

 

Alfred looked up, confused. "What?"

Arthur shook his head. "You were rambling." He said, placing his hand on Alfred's. Alfred blushed at the gesture, having never held hands with anyone before. 

"I-I quite fancy you too, Alfred." Arthur said quietly, his cheeks now glowing a bright red that Alfred remembered always growing on his face when someone implied he liked someone.

His breath quickened at the confession, not daring to believe the sudden turn of events.

"You........you actually.....?" Alfred said, trailing off as his hand squeezed Arthur's, taking note that his own was larger than the smaller blonde's.

"Bloody idiot, yes I do." Arthur said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. A real, genuine smile. "Why else would I run off when I saw Anya snogging you?" 

Alfred chuckled a little at his own ignorance. "Heh, guess I was too caught up in the moment to think about that." They see me to get a little closer now, almost drawn together.

Arthur huffed a little, but didn't glare like he usually did. Alfred eyes met Arthur's and he suddenly felt the need to confirm their attraction to one another. An idea popped into his head. Should he?

He leaned in on the Brit, ignoring the stiff chair arm separating them. Not waiting for any approval from Arthur, he closed the distance between them and their lips met. 

Arthur seemed to tense a little at the sudden kiss, but after a few seconds, closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Alfred made note of this and closed his eyes as well, putting more enthusiasm into the kiss. He tasted like the tea he always drank, and of what must of been his lunch. Alfred pushed his tongue out at Arthur's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Arthur's mouth opened slightly, and Alfred's tongue slipped in. They had a small battle for dominance, but it seemed almost half-hearted as Arthur let Alfred's tongue roam freely.

After a full minute, they parted for air. A thin trail of saliva connected their mouths as they broke. Arthur rested his forehead on Alfred's as they panted for air. Alfred liked how warm the other was, deciding he enjoyed Arthur leaning on him. 

Suddenly they heard a bustle and opening of wooden doors. They looked up just in time to see a whip of light brown hair leaving the room before the door slammed shut, the sound echoing across the auditorium.

"Bollocks, I think Heracles saw us." Arthur said, frowning a little.

"Darn, I thought he could sleep through anything." Alfred joked, chucking a little as the Brit seemed to lean into him again.

"You have no idea." Arthur said, shaking his head slightly. He checked his watch. "It's nearly five o'clock. The meeting starts soon."

Alfred deflated a little, disappointed that his time with his new lover had been cut short. He quickly recovered and tightened his grip on Arthur's hand.

"I can wait for when your meeting is over. We can go out for dinner afterward." Alfred suggested hopefully, thinking that he didn't want to wait long for a first date to happen.

He saw the Brit smile as he tightened his own grip on Alfred's larger hand. Alfred felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world, just to see a real smile on Arthur's face.

 

"That sounds lovely."

 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! ^^


End file.
